The Ultimate Sacrifice
by Addicted-92
Summary: Years have passed sinc Edward left Bella in the woods, and she has found a unique way to distract herself from the pain. But Victoria is back, and her family's world has come tumbling down. Can the Cullen's fix what has been done? New Moon AU
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Notes: **Just another idea I had floating around.

**Disclaimer: **SM owns all.

**Prologue**

They say that time heals even the deepest of wounds, but even after seventeen years, the wound is still as fresh as it was the first day. There are ways to dull the pain though; to distract yourself from the whole in your chest. And that is what I did.

It started with alcohol, then drugs and even went so far to sleeping with random guys on the street. People started to think I was healing, getting better, but the truth was I was just taking something to numb the pain. Though my father did not like what I was doing at least I was living again, so he let it be. At least until I fell pregnant.

My first daughter was a miracle. She was the perfect distraction. My parents disowned me, so being a single mum was as hard as it can get, but at least she diverted my attention from the gaping fresh wound.

One child soon became four and at the age of thirty-five I had three beautiful girls and one loving son, all of whom I did not know their fathers. After my fourth child was born, I became the hunted.

Not hunted by the men who believed I was "easy", but hunted by the one who led me to make the greatest sacrifice in order for my children to live. At the start I sought out help. But after a battle, fifteen became three, and those three were now dead. They were all dead, because of me.

"Mummy, where did Uncle Jake go?" my only son question as I quickly gathered what belongings I could for them.

"On vacation." Only he wasn't. He was dead.

Taking my oldest aside, I explained what she was to do.

"Elizabeth, here is the address you need to go to, and here is everything you need. I love you. Protect them for me." Over the last twenty four hours I had gathered what  
I could: fake ID and licences, money, photos and lastly, a letter explaining to the family that left me many years ago what they should take responsibility for; if not for them, I would not be in this situation.

After bidding my sweet children goodbye and watching them drive away in the only car I own, I allowed tears to streak down my cheeks as I dowsed the house in oil and lit a match.

Watching the last of my life burn in front of me was like letting myself die. It was almost freeing. I knew know that I could let myself die, and hope that my children would find their way to _them_.

When I turned around I found myself face to face with the person who made my life a living hell.

"Bella," she crooned, "it has been too long. We have much to catch up on," and with that, the torture began; terrible pain that echoed in my bones and sang in every cell, but it was still only a shadow of the gaping wound in my chest.

**After Notes: **Please tell me what you think! If you like I will continue writing… R&R


	2. Chapter 1 On Our Own

**Authors Notes: **Thanks for reading guys!!

**Disclaimer: **SM owns all.

**Chapter 1 – On Our Own**

**Elizabeth POV**

I drove for hours. And I knew that with every mile, my mother was a closer step to embracing death. I stayed strong for her. For my siblings. They need to live and I would ensure that.

When the youngest were asleep, Marie started sobbing. She too, knew what was happening. I pulled the car over, needing to comfort my oldest sister. I held her tightly, tears silently slipping down my cheeks. Soon Marie was quiet, and I too, was lulled into the numbness of slumber.

---------------

For two days we followed the same routine. Just drive until I could drive no more and stop only for limited periods only. The first day was hard. All day Anthony asked continuously for mum, but all Marie and I could do was ignore or lie to him, struggling to keep the tears hidden. By the second day he realised that his mother was not coming back.

I was lucky to have helped mum through raising Marie and Anthony, or I would have no idea with my youngest sister. Being under one year old, Vanessa was a handful. She too, desperately wanted her mother. We all did.

Halfway through the second day, we passed the border into Alaska. At last we were at least near our saviours. We arrived in a small town near the city of Valdez near four o'clock. Driving in, we were pulled over by a police officer. I felt a pang as I remembered my grandfather, who died at the hands of Victoria just a few months ago.

"Good afternoon, officer," I greeted him cheerfully.

"Hello. You look a little young to behind a wheel." He stated suspiciously.

Forcing a smile I said, "Quite the contrary, I think I'm plenty old enough. Would you like my Id and driver's licence?" I handed them over. Truthfully, I was only sixteen, but he did not need to know that. Looking surprised, the police officer gave back my false identification.

"It seems I was mistaken. I don't think I've seen you before, are you new here?"

This was my chance. "Actually, I'm visiting a few friends. The Cullen's. Would you know where they live?"

With a smile he gave me the directions and bade us goodbye. I slowly made my way through the town and down a long driveway. We were confronted with a large white house, with at least two stories. It was magnificent.

"Wow," breathed Marie.

"Is that where we're living now?" gasped Anthony.

I gave him a tired smile. "Maybe, Ant. May-be." Ohh god, I hope they help us.

"Stay in the car, ok?" they nodded in acceptance.

Slowly I made my way to the large wooden door and knocked softly. It opened and I was confronted with a beautiful woman with long caramel hair and golden eyes. She froze when she saw me. A word softly slipped through her lips in shock.

"Bella?"

**After Notes: **-tear- it's so sad. They're on their own. It's so sad.

R&R please!


	3. Chapter 2 Bella's Sacrifice

**Authors Notes: **Come on guys! Review please!!!

**Disclaimer: **Stephanie Meyer owns all Twilight.

**Chapter 2 – Bella's Sacrifice**

**Esme POV**

From the day we left Bella, seventeen years ago, my family mourned for her. There is not a single day we do not think of her. She will always hold a place in our hearts. Edward was never the same. He was a shell of the man he had once been, and simply kept in his room, only coming out to hunt and that wasn't often.

Jasper blames himself, Alice doesn't shop as much anymore, even Rosalie isn't the same. None of us were.

We had just moved to Alaska and were settling in, when Alice had a vision of visitors. She didn't say much about them, just said they would arrive in two days and were human. I made sure to stock up on human food after that confession, all of us secretly hoping it would be Bella. But Alice never gave anything up, only recommended that we not tell Edward and get him to go hunting the day they come.

The two days came and by mid-morning everyone was nervous. School hadn't started yet, and it was Carlisle's day off, so we were enjoying a quiet day indoors, not wanting to miss the visitors.

As the clock struck four in the afternoon, we heard the all too familiar sound of gravel crunching as a car made its way up the driveway.

"Esme, you should probably welcome them. We don't want to overwhelm them," Alice said quietly from her place in between Emmett and Jasper as they battled on the Wii.

I nodded and waited calmly by the door for a knock. I wasn't disappointed. Slowly I opened the door to introduce myself. I shocked to find who was waiting for me.

"Bella?" I gasped in shock. Everyone one waiting in the living room inhaled sharply, except for Alice.

My eyes drank in her form. She looked well for the age she was. Too well. I started to notice small differences in her, proving her not to be Bella. To tell you the truth she looked not a day older than she was when we left her. And she was definitely human, so this could not be Bella, unless...

The girl smiled sadly. "Actually, I'm Bella's daughter."

Suddenly a small shape collided with me and clung with surprising strength around my waist.

"Please help us, you have to save mummy," a small voice cried, muffled from my clothes.

I looked up the older girl in horror. _No, it can't be..._

"Victoria's got her. She would probably be dead now," she whispered, tears sliding down her cheeks. I distinctly heard sobbing from inside. Alice.

A car door slammed, and another, younger girl made her way towards us, a baby clutched in her arms. These four children all bore similarities. Chocolate brown eyes. dark hair. Pale skin. They were unmistakably Bella's.

While internally fighting the grief welling up inside of me, I pulled the small boy from around my waist and looked him deep in the eyes.

"Why don't you all come inside and get some food inside you before telling us what's happened. My name's Esme. What's yours?" I asked, taking his hands.

"Anthony," he whispered, "and my sister's are 'lizabeth and Marie. The baby's Vanessa." He pointed to each in turn.

"Why don't you come meet the rest of my family?" I slowly led them inside. The looks on my family's faces all were one of horror and sorrow. Their eyes widened as they took in Elizabeth. She was so alike Bella, even down to the stumble she made over a flat surface.

"This is Carlisle, and that's Emmett, Alice, Jasper and Rosalie," I said pointing to each in turn. Anthony was very shy, shrinking back into me, as Carlisle walked slowly towards us. Carlisle knelt in front of him.

"Are you hungry? Do you want some food?" he asked kindly. Anthony's eyes widened at that and nodded his head fast. It was then that I noticed that they were all hungry and very exhausted. Elizabeth looked like the walking dead.

Two batches of pancakes later, we found ourselves watching both Marie and Anthony collapse on the couch in exhaustion. They fell asleep immediately, while a very happy Rosalie held little Vanessa in her arms, cooing sweet nothings in her ear. Elizabeth watched warily from an armchair opposite me.

"Elizabeth," I began, "What happened?"

With shaking fingers she slowly pulled a crumpled piece of paper from the pocket of her jeans and handed it to me. I unfurled it and read Bella's scrawl with careful eyes.

_Dear Cullen family,_

_By the time this would have reached you I will be gone at the hands of the one who hunts me. She has been for the last year, and I fear that if I do not do this, my children will die at her hands. I wish their safety more than anything else. Which is why I hope you can give them what I couldn't provide._

_The Quileute werewolf pack has been demolished because of me. They tried to protect us, but they weren't enough. I only hope that when I am gone, she will not harm my children._

_Love and protect my children as if they were your own._

_I love you, even though you all left me._

_Bella _

My eyes burned with the tears I could not produce and I threw my arms tightly around Elizabeth in hug.

"Oh Bella," I sobbed into Elizabeth shoulder.

**After Notes: **Okay, I know it's sad, but **come on. **You gotta review otherwise I won't know if to continue this story. Please R&R.


	4. Chapter 3 Mourning and Need

**Authors Notes: **Come on guys! Two reviews! Please R&R. I need feedback

**Disclaimer: **SM owns all.

**Chapter 3 – Mourning and Need**

**Elizabeth POV**

Slowly the letter was passed through the family and each reaction was the same: horror, sorrow and grief, plastered on their faces thick enough to make me sick; they truly loved my mother.

"What happened?" whispered Esme, looking sick.

Slowly I explained it all. How slowly our relatives began disappearing, the last one Charlie. My mother had actually witnessed that one, but was saved by the werewolf pack that lived on the reservation. They all agreed to protect us, but two months later were nearly demolished by a newborn army. Victoria survived, as well as Jacob, Sam, and Paul. Two days before mum made her sacrifice, Jacob, the last werewolf, was killed by Victoria. Mum had realised that she needed more protection for us and tried to find the Cullen's. She also made fake I.D.s and got everything we needed for us to escape across the country, before she gave herself to Victoria. By the end of my speech, they all looked sad beyond belief.

"We have to do something," demanded Emmett, slamming his fist into his hand. "No one messes with my little sister like that."

"Would she even be alive?" questioned Rosalie softly.

"Does it matter?" shot Alice fiercely. "I want revenge. She was my best friend!" they all nodded in agreement. Either way Victoria was going down.

"Alice, can you see Bella?" asked Carlisle.

She shook her head. "All I can see is darkness," Alice sadly whispered.

"What about Victoria?"

Alice cocked her head. "I see a ...coast; she's walking up a beach."

"A beach?" Jasper was baffled.

"We should track her from their old house. She's not going to survive." A new voice startled me; it was empty, cold. I whipped around to face him. So this was Edward. I could see why Bella fell for him. Messy bronze hair. Gorgeous face. The type all girls fall for.

"How much did you hear?" swallowed Esme, looking fearful for her son.

"Long enough." His voice was...dead.

Immediately I was filled with rage; it was his fault all of this happened.

"You!" I screamed, leaping at him, kicking and grabbing at anything I could reach.

"It's your fault all of this happened. If you hadn't...if you hadn't..."I trailed off, the anger draining out of me, tears streaming down my face. His arms came around me, wrapping around in a fierce hug; it wasn't the hug you gave to a lover, or even a friend. It was the hug of a father comforting a friend. This man was kindling a need in me I had never known. The need for a father.

Collapsing into him, I cried. I let all the tears out that I had been keeping in for the last two days. I don't know how long it was before my tears dried.

"Thanks," I sniffled, wiping my eyes.

He opened his mouth to answer, but was cut off by a cell phone ringing. It was mine.

Slowly, with trembling fingers I looked at the screen for the caller I.D.

My mother, Isabella Swan, flashed on the screen.

**After Notes: **Is Bella alive? Uh oh.

Please R&R!!!


	5. Chapter 4 Screaming

**Authors Notes: **Please, please review!!

**Disclaimer: **SM owns all.

**Chapter 4 – Screams**

**Edward POV**

The last seventeen years were hell. I don't know how I thought I would ever survive without my Bella. And then when I thought things could not get any worse, they did. Returning from the hunting trip my family forced me to go on, I was assaulted by the scent from hell. It was very similar to Bella's and when I barged in to find the source, i found myself face to face with the children Bella had borne. That fact that she had moved on hurt like no other pain. But I stood and listened to Bella's descent to death and I felt sickened that I could not protect her.

When Bella's child, Elizabeth threw herself at me, screaming at the top of her lungs for her lost mother, I could not deny her. It was my fault. Strangely, this child appeared as Bella would but had no other hold over me other than what a father would. A fierce protectiveness was forming for these innocent children, and I could not help it. I would try to be the father these children never held; it was the least I could do for Bella.

Just as I was about to swear to Elizabeth that I would do everything I could to protect her, Elizabeth's phone rang. I watched in bafflement as she slowly revealed the number. It was Bella's.

Hope sprang to life in me and thoughts of her escaping the clutches of Victoria and returning to her family, to _me_ rang throughout my mind. Elizabeth's breath hitched.

"Should I answer it?" her voice quavered.

I nodded frantically, trying desperately not to rip the device from her hands and answer it myself.

"I'll put it on speakerphone," she decided, pressing the right buttons and placing it on the table.

"Hello?" she answered, her voice shaking with fear. Thoughts of Victoria using her mother's phone wreaked havoc inside her mind. I hoped greatly that this would not be the case.

"Elizabeth," breathed a soft, sweet voice through the speaker and I choked back sobs. It was my angel's voice. She was alive.

"Hang up right now. I don't want you to hear this. Please!" I furrowed my brow in confusion.

"Now, now Bella, don't misbehave. Hello Elizabeth," another voice pleasantly entered the conversation. Victoria. I gasped in horror.

"Elizabeth, I just thought that you would like to know that your dear mother is still alive. But not for long. You see, I thought I would share that with you! Isn't that great?" she asked cheerfully.

Silence.

Suddenly the air was filled with screams. Horrible noises that would never be lost. I would forever remember that moment. I gritted my teeth, closed my eyes and clamped my hands over my eyes, but I could still hear the pained noise. It was suddenly cut off and the sound of an object falling to the ground with a thud, whispered through the phone. I could only imagine that it was the broken, lifeless, body of Bella. Tears snaked down Elizabeth's cheeks as she listened to the dead silence.

A sweet, tinkering laugh exploded from the earpiece as Victoria cackled madly.

"You Bitch!!" Elizabeth screamed. "I hate you. I swear I'm gonna kill you so bad. Just wait 'till I get my hands on you! You heartless bitch..." she collapsed into tears. I held her silently, grief racking my body.

"You silly girl," she laughed. And then she added in a dramatic voice, "You and your siblings will be next, and you'll be thankful your mother didn't live to witness this..." she trailed off. _Click. Beep beep beep._ She hung up.

I rocked Elizabeth's heaving form and whispered in her ear, "Don't worry little one. We'll get her. She'll pay for this. We won't turn you away..." my voice choked up. "I- I love you. We all love you. You'll be safe. I promise." I kissed her forehead. She fell asleep in my arms.

**After Notes: **-tear- so sad. Bella's dead!!

Or is she??? You tell me! If you want her to live, tell me!

R&R


	6. Chapter 5 Torture

**Authors Notes: **Thanks for all your amazing reviews!! Enjoy this.

**Disclaimer: **SM owns all.

**Chapter 5 – Torture**

**BPOV**

The torture was endless. It was a vicious cycle. I would endure it for hours and hours before falling unconscious from the agony. I would wake and it would begin. She never failed to be creative, coming up with methods of torture way back from the medieval period way up to modern techniques. At the moment, she had sank a metal bars into my thigh and connected it up to a battery.

I screamed as she flicked the switch for the umpteenth time. Victoria giggled, flicking the power off. I whimpered, relishing in the absence of pain.

"Are you ready to beg for death yet, Bella? Are you ready to tell me where you darling children are, my sweet?" she taunted.

"Never!" I snarled.

Grabbing my chin in her two cold, hard hands Victoria leaned close, her teeth scraping my throat gently.

"Perhaps I should give you another taste of what you will soon feel," she whispered menacingly. I shuddered, remembering all too well of how it felt to have her venom in my system, if only in a small part; she had bitten me, before drawing the venom back out quickly so it wouldn't corrupt me.

Slowly her teeth sank into my flesh, the venom starting a small, but raging fire within my neck. I screamed in agony as she drew in a shuddering gulp.

"Mistress!"

Victoria jerked, quickly swallowing the fire. She tore her mouth away from my neck.

"Yes?" she coldly asked, staring threateningly at the figure in front of her. He fidgeted, and cast a wistful glance in my direction. She lunged forward and wrapped her fingers around his neck.

"Yes, Riley?" she breathed, her mouth inches from his throat. He swallowed visibly.

"Mistress, I tracked them all the way to Alaska, somewhere near Valdez." I whimpered. He was so close to finding them. They were about to get a surprise though, I could only hope that the Cullen's would rip them to shreds.

She smirked, noticing my reaction. "Well, we should give them a call to let them know we're coming, shouldn't we?" she asked rhetorically. Victoria pulled out the small cell phone I had unthinkingly brought with me.

I screamed. "No, no don't do this! Please-"she clamped a hand over my mouth.

"Behave Bella..." she whispered, dialling numbers. Victoria placed it on speakerphone so all could hear.

"Hello?" A voice hesitantly answered. I choked back sobs and wrentched my mouth away from her hand.

"Hang up right now! I don't want you to hear this! Please-"Victoria's hand clamped back down and she winked at me. She let go of me on purpose.

"Elizabeth, I just thought that you would like to know that your dear mother is still alive. But not for long. You see, I thought I would share that with you! Isn't that great?" she asked cheerfully, grinning widely at me.

Slowly she made her way over to the switch and flicked it up a notch. I watched in slow mode, as her finger thumbed the switch on.

Power coursed though me, and I strained up out of the chair I was chained to me. I felt each muscle, vein, and tendon tense from the immense electricity that flowed through me. I screamed endlessly, though I tried in vain to stop the sound project through my mouth.

I was unaware of when Victoria flicked the switch off, as I was soon claimed by the night and enveloped by darkness as my body slowly fell back into the chair.

-----------------

**EPOV**

It was decided. Emmett, Jasper, and Carlisle were to hunt her down, before she reached the children I already felt like a father for. I wished to go, to personally rip her apart, but I could not bring myself to part from the children. Too soon the hunting party left, and I was protectively hovering over my precious cargo. My family could not talk; they also would tear themselves away from them.

The night wore on, and I entertained myself with the children's dreams. It appeared that they too, had Bella's gift, and also were culprits of sleep talking. I thoroughly _enjoyed_ it, when I could forget that my Bella was dead.

Alice gasped, and I lost myself in Alice's vison.

"What is it?" Esme urgently asked.

"They found Victoria," I answered grimly.

We waited anxiously for the result but none came.

_Beep, beep, beep._

I quickly pulled at my phone, my family crowded around me.

"Yes?"

"We found Victoria, as well as a accomplice. She escaped, but we managed to kill the accomplice. We think she is heading for you. We're coming home, just in case."

"Was Bella with her?"

"No."

_Where was she?_

-----------------------

**BPOV**

I woke to pain. Immense pain that swamped every fibre of my being. It never stopped. After what seemed like a lifetime, I realised that Victoria had _actually_ bitten and changed me.

It lasted a full three days.

When the pain receded, and there was only a faint burn in the back of my throat, I became aware that I was shrouded in darkness. I looked frantically around, hoping for anything that will help free myself from this night. Victoria's scent was everywhere, and after stumbling around, following her scent, I grasped that the scent was layered everywhere, making it impossible for me to find my way out of this dark, dank prison. My throat burned beyond belief now.

Thinking of the ones I've lost, of the grief I've caused, I hoped with all my heart, that my children were safe.

**After Notes: **Well there you go. I didn't kill Bella after all; I just couldn't do it.

R&R!!


	7. Chapter 6 Light

**Authors Notes: **Thanks for all the amazing advice guys! Very appreciated.

**Disclaimer: **SM owns all. Don't I know it.

**Chapter 6 – Light**

**Edward POV**

"All I see is black. I'm sorry, Edward," Alice whispered, after searching for Bella for the umpteenth time. It had been four months since the kids had knocked on our front door and that dreaded phone call. The hunting party had soon returned and we had kept an eye on Victoria ever since. Occasionally, we would catch her scent and hunt after it, only to lose her. We were also worried that she was creating yet another army, as there were suspicious disappearances and deaths all around the area.

The kids settled in quickly and they soon treated me as they would a father, but I knew they did not go a day without thinking of their mother. None of us did. We kept them home, not wanting to put them in danger, and home schooled them. It was on the afternoon I was teaching the kids the finer points of music when Alice gasped, a vision clouding both my and her thoughts.

"I see light. I see..." Alice was muttering under her breath. What she saw almost brought me to my knees in relief and joy.

"What is it? Alice?" Elizabeth asked urgently.

"It's Bella. She's alive..." I breathed.

------------------

**Bella POV**

Time had no meaning for me. I don't know how long I spent in that dreaded cave, wandering aimlessly around. All I knew of was of the overwhelming burn in my throat, yearning for moisture only a mammal could provide, and the growing need to know see my kids, to know if they were safe. As time wore on, I became weaker, weaker than I would have ever believed, until I was only crawling on my hands and knees, desperate to find the end of this horrible torture. It was far worse than Victoria had ever done to me.

I was mindless when light became to grow, and illustrate my surroundings. With my last reserves, I pressed forward, frantic to find the entrance. Light exploded around me, and I fell in exhaustion at the feet of the family I had not seen in seventeen years. I briefly wondered if I was hallucinating before darkness claimed me.

**After Notes: **isn't this a nice chapter after all the torture and tear jerker ones?

Sorry it's a short one.

R&R.


	8. Chapter 7 The Sweetest Scent

**Authors Notes: **Sorry about taking so long, I had writer's block.

Thanks for all the amazing reviews. Feel free to add ideas.

**Disclaimer: **SM owns all.

**Chapter 7 – The Sweetest Scent**

"She's very weak..."

"She must have gone through so much..."

"Pour some of it down her throat."

I felt two hands grip my head and a trickle of warm liquid soothed my burning throat. I moaned.

"I think she's coming to."

More liquid seeped into my mouth and my eyes snapped open, eager to find the source. Faces crowded around me, and in a mad rush, flew to a corpse, ripe with blood. I drank frantically, swallowing mouthfuls of blood, wincing at the wrong taste, but drinking anyway as it sated my thirst.

When the blood ran dry, I spent the time studying the corpse. It was a deer, the head twisted at a wrong angle and several bite marks etched into its neck.

"Bella?" a voice hesitantly asked. It seemed so familiar. I turned to face the familiar faces and gasped as I stared at the bronze haired man in front of me. He seemed so beautiful. Like an angle... An angel! Edward. With wide eyes I watched him stretch his had between us and stroke my cheeks. _Oh how I missed him!_

My eyes dart to the ones behind him and widen as I took Carlisle, Jasper and Emmett in. Where were Alice, Rosalie and Esme? And more importantly, where were my kids?

"My babies?" I croaked.

"Safe with Esme, Alice and Rosalie. How do you feel?" Carlisle asked.

I shook my head. "Fine. I want to see them." They exchanged worried glances.

"What?" I snapped.

"Bella. You're a newborn. They are human. You don't want to hurt them do you?"

I bit my lip. Carlisle was right; I didn't want to hurt them.

"Well, we'll just have to work on my control then, won't we?" I asked hopefully.

Instead of answering, he simply said, "You must be thirsty. Let's hunt."

Hunting was a nerve-wracking experience. I had no idea what to do, and coupled with Edward being here laced my body with fear. I still loved him after all this time and wished to be in his arms, but he didn't want me. Why would he want me, when i nearly drank myself to death every night, slept with complete randoms until I got pregnant, then killed everyone one I loved except my kids through Victoria?

But as soon as I saw the small doe shoot out from underneath the bushes in front of me, I knew what to do. I acted without warning, and slammed into the delicate animal; sinking my teeth through flesh like butter and drinking gulps of the warm liquid like my life depended on it. Soon the stream ran dry, and I shoved the carcass off me in distaste. I stood to find only Jasper watching me in amusement.

"Where are the others?"

"They went hunting. Are you still thirsty?"

I considered. There was still a burn in the back of throat, though it was muted, nothing like the fire I had felt before. I bit my lip; if I wanted to see my children anytime soon, I probably try to get control, and the only way I get ever think of achieving that was by hunting consistently.

Nodding, I whispered, "let's hunt some more."

I took off on a run, weaving through the trees, my now strong legs taking me faster than Jasper's. My head shot up, and I breathed in the sweet unmistakable scent that could only be human. My legs pumped faster, and Jasper fell behind me.

"Bella!"

I ran with all my might, aching to drink from the sweet smelling human and quench my thirst. It was strange; through my haze, my brain processed that this scent was so _familiar_. As I neared, I could hear several heartbeats, as the sweet liquid was pumped through many bodies.

I reached a clearing, and came to a sudden stop as I stalked my prey, three children; two pushing the third on a swing. The oldest, someone achingly familiar twirled around, catching sight of me. Her mouth popped open in surprise as she stared at me with warm chocolate brown eyes.

"Mum?" she squeaked, before all three threw themselves at me. Venom pooled in my mouth and I buried my face in the oldest one's hair, breathing in her delicious scent.

**After Notes: **Uh oh. Will Bella's reunion with her children end badly? She is a newborn, after all...

R&R please!!!


	9. Chapter 8 Control

**Authors Notes: **Thanks for the reviews. The more the better!!

**Disclaimer: **SM owns all.

**Chapter 8 – Control**

**EPOV**

I watched in despair as Bella collapsed outside of the cave. After several days of searching, we had finally found her, but Bella was not well.

"Will she be alright?" I asked worriedly, running my hands over her body, checking for any injuries she might have sustained. She was magnificent, looking only a little older than all of us, but there were deep shadows under her eyes, and she was white as snow. As Carlisle checked under her eyelids, I noticed her eyes were black as pitch, no remainder of the red new born eyes left.

"I think we just need to feed her so she can retain her strength." I nodded, cradling her gently in my arms. I would not let go of her yet' not after seventeen years of separation.

Quickly, we made our way through the country, silently agreeing that we would wake her in the woods near where we would keep her, not wanting to risk her coming in contact with humans. When we reached a clearing not far from the house, I laid her gently down.

Emmett carried a corpse of a doe to us. Slowly I sank my teeth into the flesh and drew a mouthful of blood into my mouth. Carefully, I let my lips dribble the blood into her open mouth. After several rounds of this, Carlisle noticed a flickering under her eyelids.

"I think she's coming to."

I let the rest of my mouthful trickle into her mouth.

Her eyes shot open, and she lunged to the corpse. She was so thirsty. I felt so sad that she had to go through this. She spent several moments contemplating her actions, before turning to us. I was stunned. She was... so beautiful. Her topaz eyes stared at me. Yes...this certainly would be interesting.

**BPOV**

"Bella, let your children go..." a voice said calmly behind me. _Edward_. I snapped out of it instantly. These were my _children_ here.

"Mummy?" whispered Marie. I pulled her tighter against me, forgetting about the burn in my throat, resisting the urge to destroy my children. I knelt down next to them, sobbing.

"Bella..."he said warningly.

"I want hurt them! They're my children for God sake's." I snapped.

"It's true! She won't hurt them. She has some freakish control..." I looked up to see Alice hurry towards us.

Way behind Alice was Rosalie, holding a squirming child in her arms. It was my baby.

I let go of my children, and holding onto Marie and Anthony's hands tightly in my own, I made my way over to her. Edward and Jasper blocked my way, snarling. I resisted the way to retaliate, and swiftly knocked them out of the way, eager to see my youngest child. I was in front of Rosalie in a heartbeat. She refused to give Vanessa to me.

"Rosalie?" I pleaded.

"She is unlike anything you've seen before." Alice said quietly from behind me.

Hesitantly Vanessa was passed on to me.

"Hello baby," I crooned to her, placing a kiss on her forehead. All of the Cullen's looked on in amazement as I refamiliarised myself with my family. And I was happy once again, though to an extent. I looked up and caught Edward's eyes. Yes, there was one last thing I wanted.

**After Notes: **Awww. I couldn't make it end badly. LOL.

R&R!!!


	10. Chapter 9 Happy Reunions

**Author Notes: **Sorry about taking so long. Been busy. Thanks to all my readers. The reviews have been great.

This chapter is short. Sorry.

**Disclaimer: **SM owns all.

**Chapter 9 – Happy Reunions...**

Suddenly Edward hissed behind me. I stiffened, a scent that was all too familiar wafted gently towards me. Snarling, I placed myself in front of my kids, while the rest of us formed a ring around my human kids.

"Well, isn't this sweet?" A soft, luring voice sang, as a figure stepped out from amongst the trees. I noticed a shadow flit from out behind us. Then another. And another. There were now ten vampires surrounding us, eyes glowing red, as they stared wistfully at the children behind us. I growled. _They were not going anywhere near my children_.

"Happy reunions are so sweet aren't they?" She crooned. She smiled a beatific smile in my direction. "Hello Bella, long time, no see."

I snarled. "Just wait until I get my hands on you, Victoria."

She grinned. "I believe you know Riley, but I now have some new friends."

She gestured around to her minions. "They are very hungry..." she whispered.

"I would run very far away Victoria, because I will personally rip you to shreds!" Edward hissed furiously.

She laughed. "Well, isn't that sweet; you are so in love with Bella, and her kids that you don't care that she is a whore. Did you know that? She fucked so many people...and not one of them was you. Do you like knowing that? Do you like the idea of your girl's body being wrapped around another _human_ boys'?"

"Shut up, Victoria," I hissed. _She knew nothing of my past_.

She peered at my kids. "Little Vanessa...she looks so familiar...so much like....No!" she mocked. "You didn't fuck your werewolf protector, did you?"

I clenched my jaw.

She smirked. "I take that as a yes. How do you feel Edward, about your sweet Bella being fucked by an uncontrollable werewolf? Sweet, innocent Bella is whore. You need to wake up to that."

"That does not matter, Victoria!" Elizabeth shouted. "She's the best mother in the world, as well a hell of a better person than you!"

"Get fucked, Victoria," I whispered, before lunging at her, thinking only of her demise. And the fight began...

**After Notes: **Uh oh, Victoria's back...and she's insulting Bella. – Gasp- LOL

Thanks for reading. Please review, please.

By the way, I've got a poll for the stories I'm going to write next. This is the options:

Eclipse AU. Edward is back, and all is well. Or is it? Is Bella as innocent as everyone thinks...in more ways than one?

New Moon AU. What would happen if Jasper really did get to Bella at the party? And why is Bella acting all secretive?

New Moon AU. Edward never came back, and Bella never jumped off the cliff. In fact, Bella was never there to jump off the cliff. What happens when Emmett takes the boys on a little detour down town?

PLEASE VOTE!! Very much appreciated if you do!! The poll is situated on my profile.

Lots of loves and kisses. R&R.


	11. Chapter 10 Chaos

**Authors Notes: **Hey Guys, thanks for all the amazing reviews. The story is almost over, and I don't know whether to feel sad or happy.

Thanks for voting. By the way, polls will close on the 29th of February, Australian Central Standard Time.

At the end of this chapter will be some previews for the story choices. PLEASE VOTE!!

**Disclaimer: **SM owns all.

**Chapter 10 – Chaos**

All around me there was chaos. As Victoria and I danced, I was aware other battles raging around me; Jasper struggled with two newborns, Emmett three, and Edward was dancing a deadly dance with Riley. Esme, not the fighter, was fiercely trying to shield my children.

Victoria and I were evenly matched; we both were not fighters, but she was more skilled than I, and I was a newborn. I was only relying on my strength and desperation to protect those dear to me. She lunged, I defended, and vice versa. It was a difficult battle.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Edward lunge forward, and rip Riley's head from his shoulders. I watched, awed at the stunning, and slightly scary sight of Edward's graceful strength. Suddenly, I was pinned to the ground, Victoria's teeth grazing my throat. I gasped, and with a clenched jaw, tried to pull her off of me. I was briefly aware of my children's cries as Victoria sunk her razor sharp teeth deep into my throat. Victoria paused, savouring the moment.

I cried out in pain as she was ripped away from me, her teeth ripping deep slashes through my neck. I moaned in agony, her venom stinging its way throughout that limb. Through my pain clouded haze, I heard Edward shout in fury.

"You will not take her away from us again!"

There was a high keening noise, and suddenly it was cut off, the silence deafening. I groaned, my hands clutching at the gashes.

Two hands covered my wounds.

"Bella? Are you alright? She's gone now, don't worry. They're all gone now," Edward frantically gasped to me.

Suddenly it all came down on me in a heap. The pain disappeared with the worry and fear for my children's safety, but the despair came crashing down. There was no way Edward would love me now.

My hands shifted from my throat to my eyes, which I promptly covered. And I cried tearlessly until I could cry no more.

**After Notes: **Almost over! Thanks for reading, please review!!

By the way, I've got a poll for the stories I'm going to write next. This is the options:

Eclipse AU. Edward is back, and all is well. Or is it? Is Bella as innocent as everyone thinks...in more ways than one?

New Moon AU. What would happen if the events at Bella's party went a little more unfortunate? What will happen to Bella and Edward?

New Moon AU. Edward never came back, and Bella never jumped off the cliff. In fact, Bella was never there to jump off the cliff. What happens when Emmett takes the boys on a little detour down town?

Sorry, but I've slightly changed the summary of option number two.

PLEASE VOTE!! Very much appreciated if you do!! The poll is situated on my profile.

**Previews: **

**Number One – Scars of My Past**

It was Edward's first day back at school. For a few blissful days, it had just been the two of them, repairing the relationship they once had. I was eternally thankful that he had not noticed anything amiss with me. But it all changed once my new family started to go back to school, and I was once again reminded of _him_.

It started at lunch, when Sarah, _his_ girl, and asked for news.

"Has there been any leads?" she asked tearfully.

I fidgeted nervously as memories flashed.

"_**Someone will find out."**_

"_**No. No they won't. They will never find out. No one will ever hear you scream..."**_

I swallowed, fear tensing me body up, and pulled at the sleeves of my shirt, trying desperately to hide the key to my past.

"No. They haven't." I whispered.

She walked away, shoulders shaking in hidden sobs.

"Who's Adam?" Edward asked. "What happened to him?"

I bit my lip. _What should I tell him?_ It took me a moment to answer, too caught up in my feelings.

"He's no one," I said harshly, walking away stiffly and dumping my untouched tray of food in the bin. It wasn't as if I was going to eat it anyway.

That night I dreamt of _him_. It was a nightmare.

---------------

_**I was running. Running from the evidence. The terrible deed I committed.**_

_**Suddenly he was in front of me.**_

"_**Hello Bella," he whispered menacingly, "I've missed you."**_

_**I screamed.**_

_-----------------------_

"Bella! Bella, wake up!" Edward shook me gently, worry etched onto his beautiful face. I sobbed into his shoulder.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked after my sobs quietened. I shook my head.

"It was just a bad dream."

I could tell he did not believe me, but I had none of it, rolling away from him, and falling into to the dark depths of slumber.

**Number Two – My Angel**

"Shoot," I muttered when the paper sliced my finger; I pulled it out to examine the damage. A single drop of blood oozed from the tiny cut.

It all happened very quickly then.

"No!" Edward roared.

He threw himself at me, flinging me back across the table. It fell, as I did, and with a sharp _crack,_ my head was knocked against the hard wood. My vision stained red, before slowly draining to black.

And I knew no more.

**Number Three – Chocolate**

"Awww, come on, Edward you need to cheer up," Emmett teased, as he wove through the dark streets of downtown Chicago.

"Ever since you left Bella, you've been a wreck, so either fucking go back to Bella, or get over it. You left her. Come one man."

He paused, his eye catching a figure outside.

"Why did you take us down here, Emmett?" Jasper sighed.

"I thought we might take the scenic route," he grinned.

"There Edward, just what you need, a hooker!" he grinned, pointing to the small figure outside. Edward groaned, the agony of leaving Bella unmistakable in his eyes.

"Emmett slow down!" shouted Carlisle, as a one of the figures stepped in front of them.

They braked, inches away from the man. Slowly he made his way around to the window. Emmett shot Edward a grin, clearly wanted to make him feel uncomfortable. Emmett had been up to all sorts of tricks when they left Bella, his payback for losing one of his sisters.

The man tapped on the window, and Emmett complied in rolling down the window.

"You boys need some company tonight?" he drawled.

Emmett snickered, while Jasper and Carlisle sighed in exasperation. They made no move to stop him though. Edward had meanwhile caught an all too familiar scent. He thought he must be hallucinating.

"I've got a fine miss right here," he grinned before calling behind him. "Hey Chocolate, get over here!" he snarled.

Slowly, as if drunken, a frail girl with long brown tresses and dressed in an outfit that left nothing to imagine made her way over to him. She stumbled several times in the heels strapped around her feet. When she finally reached them, the Cullen men all stared at her in shock and pain. They all seemed to share the same thought.

_It can't be..._


	12. Epilogue Thank You

**Authors Notes: **Thank you guys! Can't believe this is the last chapter! Been so fun writing this story, and it's been good to hear from you.

**Disclaimer: **SM owns all.

**Epilogue – Thank You**

Sobs erupted from my throat, and would not stop coming. Warm arms wrapped around me, and I inhaled the sweet scent of my daughters.

"Mum, it's all right, we love you," Marie whispered.

"Yeah, mum, whatever she said, it's not true; you're not a whore," agreed Elizabeth.

I attempted to smile, through I knew it was in vain; Edward would never love me, so I was back at square one.

"Mummy!" screamed my little boy, as he collided with my stone body.

"Ummmph!" he grunted.

A small chuckle bubbled up through my lips.

"Careful, Anthony," I chided.

He grinned up at me. "Hello mummy."

I laughed weakly, trying to hide my discomfort of Edward being there.

"Mummy, this is Edward. He's my daddy!" Anthony introduced us with a giggle. A wave of annoyance washed through me. I'm gone a few months, and Edward has already taken what's mine. I stared up at him. He gave me a sheepish smile.

"Would you like to come for a walk, so we can talk?' he offered. Butterflies flew in y stomach. Does he...? I didn't know.

"Yeah, perhaps we should..."I trailed off uncertainly.

He held up a hand out for me, which I took, fighting down the hope that was at exploding point inside me.

He slowly led us through the trees to a clearing.

"Bella..." he stared at me in awe, his eyes raking my body as if he couldn't believe I was standing in front of him.

His hands cupped my face, fingers tracing my lips fervently.

"Bella, I love you. I-I left you because-"I cut him off with a kiss.

_He LOVES me! He loves me!_ I was silently screaming.

Our lips moved in a rhythm that only we knew, yet was so different to what happened between us so many years ago. We broke apart panting.

"Does it matter?" I asked, breathless.

"Does what matter?"

"That I'm a whore?"

He looked at me, deadly serious. "No."

"No?" I asked, surprised.

"No," he confirmed with a smile. "Besides, because of what you did, you have many beautiful children, which I love simply because they have you in them."

I caressed his face, which, surprisingly, was warm to my frigid skin.

"You do?"

"Yeah," he hesitated. "Can I be their father?" he asked wistfully.

I kissed him softly. "Yeah."

He hesitated again, before speaking. "Will you be my wife?"

I gaped at him. It was so sudden. I didn't know if I was ready for this, but then again, I needed it; I needed him; I wanted to belong to him, in _every_ way.

I held Edward's hands in my own. "Yes."

He captured my lips in a passionate kiss, which lasted forever.

Slowly, we tumbled to the forest floor, and made, slow, passionate love.

-------------

Two weeks before the wedding, I got news that I had no wish to hear from friends of old. It was Billy, and he was close to death.

I owed him. His family had been ripped apart by Victoria, and me. It was the least I could do to go see him.

Slowly, I made my way through the maze of rooms, searching Billy, and also what was left of my Quileute friends.

At the door was Emily, and her son, Toby, the new leader of the La Push pack.

"You're a vampire," Toby spoke with authority, yet he was no more than fifteen years old.

"Yeah, but I just wish to see Billy," I whispered. I glanced at the sleeping form of Vanessa in my arms. "He has a granddaughter he needs to know about."

They looked shocked, glancing down at my youngest daughter and back up at me.

"Wow..." whispered Emily. She stared at me, "You slept with Jacob?" She demanded.

"Yeah. It was a mistake, but I would never regret it; I was given a gift."

Emily gave me a brilliant smile. "You got that right," she agreed.

With a sigh, Toby let me in.

Billy stared at me, his breaths coming in quick gasps. His heartbeat was fast.

"Billy... Billy, you have a granddaughter..." I said, slowly passing my sleeping child over to him.

Billy looked at me, his eyes bright with tears. "Thank you," he whispered, cradling Vanessa to his chest.

**After Notes: **Wow. Can't believe I'm finished.

If you guys have any tips or anything, feel free to let me know.

Also, if you feel that I haven't completely finished this story yet, let me know and I'll see what I can do.

**R&R**

By the way, I've got a poll for the stories I'm going to write next. This is the options:

Eclipse AU. Edward is back, and all is well. Or is it? Is Bella as innocent as everyone thinks...in more ways than one?

New Moon AU. What would happen if the events at Bella's party went a little more unfortunate? What will happen to Bella and Edward?

New Moon AU. Edward never came back, and Bella never jumped off the cliff. In fact, Bella was never there to jump off the cliff. What happens when Emmett takes the boys on a little detour down town?

Sorry, but I've slightly changed the summary of option number two.

PLEASE VOTE!! Very much appreciated if you do!! The poll is situated on my profile.

**Previews: **

**Number One – Scars of My Past**

It was Edward's first day back at school. For a few blissful days, it had just been the two of them, repairing the relationship they once had. I was eternally thankful that he had not noticed anything amiss with me. But it all changed once my new family started to go back to school, and I was once again reminded of _him_.

It started at lunch, when Sarah, _his_ girl, and asked for news.

"Has there been any leads?" she asked tearfully.

I fidgeted nervously as memories flashed.

"_**Someone will find out."**_

"_**No. No they won't. They will never find out. No one will ever hear you scream..."**_

I swallowed, fear tensing me body up, and pulled at the sleeves of my shirt, trying desperately to hide the key to my past.

"No. They haven't." I whispered.

She walked away, shoulders shaking in hidden sobs.

"Who's Adam?" Edward asked. "What happened to him?"

I bit my lip. _What should I tell him?_ It took me a moment to answer, too caught up in my feelings.

"He's no one," I said harshly, walking away stiffly and dumping my untouched tray of food in the bin. It wasn't as if I was going to eat it anyway.

That night I dreamt of _him_. It was a nightmare.

---------------

_**I was running. Running from the evidence. The terrible deed I committed.**_

_**Suddenly he was in front of me.**_

"_**Hello Bella," he whispered menacingly, "I've missed you."**_

_**I screamed.**_

_-----------------------_

"Bella! Bella, wake up!" Edward shook me gently, worry etched onto his beautiful face. I sobbed into his shoulder.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked after my sobs quietened. I shook my head.

"It was just a bad dream."

I could tell he did not believe me, but I had none of it, rolling away from him, and falling into to the dark depths of slumber.

**Number Two – My Angel**

"Shoot," I muttered when the paper sliced my finger; I pulled it out to examine the damage. A single drop of blood oozed from the tiny cut.

It all happened very quickly then.

"No!" Edward roared.

He threw himself at me, flinging me back across the table. It fell, as I did, and with a sharp _crack,_ my head was knocked against the hard wood. My vision stained red, before slowly draining to black.

And I knew no more.

**Number Three – Chocolate**

"Awww, come on, Edward you need to cheer up," Emmett teased, as he wove through the dark streets of downtown Chicago.

"Ever since you left Bella, you've been a wreck, so either fucking go back to Bella, or get over it. You left her. Come one man."

He paused, his eye catching a figure outside.

"Why did you take us down here, Emmett?" Jasper sighed.

"I thought we might take the scenic route," he grinned.

"There Edward, just what you need, a hooker!" he grinned, pointing to the small figure outside. Edward groaned, the agony of leaving Bella unmistakable in his eyes.

"Emmett slow down!" shouted Carlisle, as a one of the figures stepped in front of them.

They braked, inches away from the man. Slowly he made his way around to the window. Emmett shot Edward a grin, clearly wanted to make him feel uncomfortable. Emmett had been up to all sorts of tricks when they left Bella, his payback for losing one of his sisters.

The man tapped on the window, and Emmett complied in rolling down the window.

"You boys need some company tonight?" he drawled.

Emmett snickered, while Jasper and Carlisle sighed in exasperation. They made no move to stop him though. Edward had meanwhile caught an all too familiar scent. He thought he must be hallucinating.

"I've got a fine miss right here," he grinned before calling behind him. "Hey Chocolate, get over here!" he snarled.

Slowly, as if drunken, a frail girl with long brown tresses and dressed in an outfit that left nothing to imagine made her way over to him. She stumbled several times in the heels strapped around her feet. When she finally reached them, the Cullen men all stared at her in shock and pain. They all seemed to share the same thought.

_It can't be..._

**Update: **

The current results are... (Drum roll please)...

Chocolate: 60%

Scars of My Past: 20%

My Angel: 20%

**So if your favourite story doesn't have the highest votes, vote for it!!!**


End file.
